1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to scraping tools, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved paint scraper kit wherein the same is arranged to accommodate selective mounting of various blades to a handle structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paint scrapers of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,200,948 and 4,984,324.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a plurality of blades arranged for selective mounting to a handle member and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.